Future Changes of Tony Stark
Arriving at Las Vegas for the first time, Ratchet and the group headed into Caesar's Palace for Tony Stark's recent award ceremony. Ratchet: Whoa... Clank: Earth is full of surprises.. Kiva: I knew you guys can say that. Ratchet: Tony's not going to show up. As far as rewards go. Kiva: How did you know? Ratchet: You said it yourself- "Tony's too careless". Around his surroundings, perhaps. Kiva: Yeah, that's right. Maybe this presentation will explain more about him. ???: About Tony Stark? Kiva: Huh? - Tony's partner suddenly showed up, caught Kiva completely off-guard. Clank: Stark's partner, I assume? ???: Ah, yes. I'm Obadiah Stane. Kiva: (I don't trust him at all...) Ratchet: How do you do, Mr. Stane? Stane: Just fine, thank you. Are you three here for the ceremony? Clank: Yes, we are. Stane: Brilliant. You'll probably see me within the audience. Care to have a little chat before the presentation? Ratchet: Actually, we have seats assigned for the VIP. Stane: A real shame. See you around. - Stane goes to his seat as the group sits at one of the VIP tables. Suddenly, Ratchet looks at Kiva. Ratchet: You seemed quiet. Is everything alright? Kiva: There's something about Stane that I don't like.. Clank: His bald head? Kiva: What? No! The darkness in his heart. Ratchet: Wait... You can sense people's hearts? Kiva: Yes I can, Ratchet. You might be surprised what I can do, besides the Keyblade. Ratchet: Back at Pokitaru, you did sense the both of us, haven't you? Kiva: Yeah, I did. But don't worry, I already know you two are great heroes. Ratchet: Thanks, pal. Clank: Saving the world without anyone realizing it was a little disappointing. Kiva: Well, technically, we did save New York City from blowing up a bomb. I'm sure Skipper saw that. Ratchet: I thought we came here in peace, not giving them a heart attack or start a war by accident. Clank: I believe that bomb of Dark Energon would be disastrous if we would've diffuse it sooner. Ratchet: For now on, we'll work on our approach to new places. Kiva: Yeah. Oh! The ceremony is about to start. - The group looked through Tony Stark's past and how it is come to be today. As the reward was presented, Obadiah Stane has been taking the stage in Tony's place. The group quietly leave the room and followed his movements, but stopped and Ratchet takes the reward, left behind from Tony Stark. Ratchet: Girls and guns.. Huh.. Clank: Is he always this lousy? Kiva: Yep. He still has a responsibility as CEO, but.. Ratchet: But what? Kiva: We need to help Stark change his ways. Ratchet: Seriously? How?? Clank: I have located Tony Stark's house in California, plus the security codes to get inside. Ratchet: That's good, pal. But it's getting late out here. We should rest up. Kiva: Agreed. - The group went ahead and rented a hotel room for the night. Inside, Ratchet looks outside the window, Clank looked over the blueprints to Stark missile activity and Kiva just got out of the shower, who is wearing her night clothes. Kiva: Ahh... Much better. Ratchet: Funny... The night sight used to be more beautiful than this... Kiva: That's because of the lights on the streets. Anyway, up for another journey? Ratchet: We'll stay together this time. Kiva: Agreed. I can hardly stand after what happened at Space Paranoids.. Ratchet: Right. Clank and I are going to have a little chat. We'll be back. Kiva: Just don't go too far, okay? Clank: Scared of the dark? Kiva: Yeah.. Ratchet: Don't worry, Clank and I will be outside the door. Everything's fine. Kiva: Okay. - Ratchet and Clank got out of the hotel room for their conversation. Ratchet: I don't know if we can trust her, pal. Clank: The advertisements doesn't lie, Ratchet. The selected coordinates have pointed to both here and Middle-Earth. - Kiva listens in to their conversation. Ratchet: I know, Clank. She may have the Keyblade's power, but she's unexperienced. That time near Antarctica nearly got her killed. And I don't need to remind you about Space Paranoids. She nearly had a heart attack. Clank: You can't judge a book by its cover. Look, she's the reason why she sent us here: To stop Tachyon before he could begin his war. Ratchet: I can't lead an army, pal... General Azimuth would've been perfect for it, but...he's gone. Clank: Whatever the case, we can't abandon her mission. We have to help her. Ratchet: ..Fine. The first thing to do is to teach her how to fight properly. We'll start there. - The door suddenly opened as Kiva pays attention to Ratchet's instructions. Kiva: Umm... I...heard what you said. Ratchet: Every word, huh? Kiva: Yes. My fighting skills with the Keyblade is a little rusty... Clank: And you need a training partner? Kiva: Yeah. I know how to fight, but I am still a little rusty on fighting skills. Ratchet: Got ya. I'll help you get trained up. In return, you help us solve this Dark Energon mystery. Kiva: Okay, it's a deal. - Next morning, Kiva finished her breakfast and walked towards Ratchet and Clank outside of the hotel, who are preparing Aphelion. Kiva: Morning, guys. Ratchet: Oh, hey there. Clank: Slept well? Kiva: Yeah. So, what's the plan today? Ratchet: Plans have been changed. We can't go to Tony Stark's house. Kiva: Why not? Clank: A news report say that Tony Stark is planning a demonstration on his latest missile in the middle-eastern territory. Kiva: As in Europe? Ratchet: Well, no.. Clank: Tony Stark appears to be in Kunar Province, Afghanistan. If we hurry, we should be able to catch him. Kiva: Oh.. I don't know about this.. Ratchet: Why's that? Kiva: Well, because that place is crawling with terrorists. Plus, they called themselves "The Ten Rings". It was inspired by The Mandarin. Ratchet: Right... We better get him out of that mess before something goes wrong. Kiva: Mind if I come along? Ratchet: Seriously? Right within the Ten Rings' territory? Kiva: Saving Tony Stark can be your proof that you guys are heroes on Earth. I'm sure of it this time. Ratchet: I thought superheroes are illegal on this planet. Kiva: Now, hold on a minute. Ratchet, you have to understand that proofing your innocence by saving him is the only option we had. Besides, I..can't handle this alone. Clank: Of course you can come along with us. Kiva: Thanks, guys. - The group got inside the spaceship and blast off to the enemy territory. Kiva's deal with Ratchet might be a tough one to pull off, because of the meddling affairs, yet she had no choice but to offer their help by saving Tony from a cruel fate. Category:Scenes - Specials